


Liaison

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Druids, Falling In Love, Husbands, M/M, Married in Secret, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur met a Druid so long ago and shared a single night with him. Now he’s back.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #435: Dangerous liaisons





	Liaison

“Sire, the Druid liaison is here. He’s… demanding to meet with you.” Leon looked pained about it, but still he was resolute, standing there at attention. “He is… a bit scruffy, my lord, and while I’ve told him Druids are welcome as long as they don’t practice magic within Camelot’s borders, he just looked at me as if I were daft. Shall I send him away?”

Arthur put down the quill, pretended to think a moment for Leon’s sake, then said, “No, we have to deal with the Druids, and it doesn’t matter whether they’ve sent a scruffy farmer or well-dressed lord, I should talk with him. Send him in.”

His heart was starting to race. After all, it couldn’t be him, could it? After all this time, after the night they shared so long ago. A night Arthur never forgot. But the Druids had sent other liaisons, learned men and women, in the past, to formalise the treaty and clarify issues. They would not have sent Merlin. It was too much to hope.

Leon’s view of scruffy was a bit jaded. A shock of dark hair, those blue eyes staring at Arthur, a mouth that had once driven Arthur crazy, it was Merlin at last. And if he was dressed in greens and blues, embroidery at neck and cuffs, Leon probably only saw the mud-encrusted hem and an oak leaf still stuck in that soft hair.

As Merlin walked in, a wary Leon at his heels, Arthur stood up. “My lord Merlin, welcome to Camelot.” Then he looked past him and said, “Sir Leon, you are dismissed. I will call if I have need of you.”

“But Sire,” protested Leon. But Arthur sent him a look and he gave up, walking away, closing the door behind him.

“Merlin.” Arthur couldn’t keep the longing out of his voice. “What are you doing here? I thought….”

“They tried to talk me out of it. They said that I could ruin everything, that the treaty was still fragile, and you forbid magic and look at Druids with distrust. But… Arthur, I remember… just…I could leave if….” Merlin stumbled to a stop, and looked at him, those blue eyes so expressive, his lips red with worry.

Arthur pushed back the chair, then walked over to Merlin, saying, “I remember that night, too, and all the nights since without you.” As he reached up, as he’d once done so long ago, he pulled Merlin into a kiss.

Whatever worry Merlin had must have evaporated in the next instant, for he was giving back kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Pleading and mouthing out his desire, sucking on Arthur’s neck, Merlin’s hands busy pulling Arthur closer.

It seemed to go on forever, them exploring each other’s mouths, whispering, begging for more. But finally, Arthur pulled back, his hands on either side of Merlin’s head. “You know it’s dangerous for you here. Your magic… I haven’t been able to change the laws as quickly as I’d like. Politics and money and the nobles’ manipulations and unfortunately, I need them right now. If they knew how much you mean to me, how much power you have in your hands, it could come crashing down and make things worse for you and yours. And the kingdom, too.”

Turning his head, Merlin kissed Arthur’s palm. “I know, Arthur, I know I can’t remain here, but please, give me this night.”

Arthur couldn’t say no. Instead, nodding, he pulled Merlin in close again, feeling the warmth of him, trying to decide just how many times they could bring each other pleasure before the pain of inevitable separation became all too strong.

Falling into bed together, tearing off the endless layers of responsibility, moaning into each other’s mouths, hands pleasuring the secret spots that only they knew, bringing each other the rapturous joy of ecstasy, when they finally came down from it all, Arthur knew he could never let Merlin go.

But morning brought reality. As dawn’s first light streamed through the curtains, Merlin whispered, so softly it made Arthur want to weep, “I must return to my people.” Standing up, with a tremulous smile, he put on the mud-splattered robe, watching Arthur’s face as he did so. “Send word when you want me again. If you want me again.”

Rushing to Merlin’s side, Arthur said, “I will always want you, Merlin. But things as they are, it may take some time.”

Merlin nodded, then gave Arthur one final kiss. “Send word then when you are ready. Remember, I love you, now and always, Arthur Pendragon.”

With that, Merlin disappeared in a whirlwind of power and Arthur was left alone. All Arthur had left were memories and the oak leaf he found in his bed, the one he kept twisting around in his hand, the one that had been caught in his husband’s hair when Leon showed him in only last night.

He hoped someday to return it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Camelot_drabble Prompt:** pt 435: Dangerous Liaisons  
>  **Author's Notes:** 1) the contact or connection maintained by communications between units of the armed forces or of any other organization in order to ensure concerted action, cooperation, etc., 2) a person who initiates and maintains such a contact or connection. 3) an illicit sexual relationship.  
> Unbetaed.   
> **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
